The Infamous Clique
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Blair is just a small person open to big opportunities. Will she become a sweet Greaser or a naughty Soc? COMPLETED!
1. Newcomers

**The Infamous Clique**

**Newcomers **

Driving through the streets of the south side of Oklahoma was breath taking. The houses looked beautiful and the people looked friendly. The car stopped in front of a house big enough to be called a mansion. There was a sign on the front lawn it, said 'Moroz Estate'

My name is Blair Rimmer. I just moved to Oklahoma from New Jersey. I missed my hometown, and my friends.

"Mom, did we have to move?" I whined. "I left my whole life back in New Jersey."

"You can make a new life here. Your father found a great job over here, and the Moroz family has a daughter around your age. I think her name was Cyndell. You guys can become great friends, like how you and Tracey were back at home." My mother said.

"It's Stacey, mom, not Tracey." I stared out my window again.

I live with my mother, Victoria, my father, David, and my younger brother Max. My dad found a job as a co-manger as a big business. The boss of his corporation was his best friend, Bryan Moroz. Bryan was letting our family stay at his cottage until we found a place of our own. I always asked my father why we couldn't buy our own house and then we could move then, but he would tell me 'Time is Money' whatever that meant. Sooner or later we would have a house of our own. As we drove the rented-beaten down red corvette around the circular driveway I took a good look at the whole estate. It felt like a mile just to get to the front door. As we got out of the car, Max raced me to the big oak wooden door, while my parents got our luggage out of the trunk. I beat him to it, and knocked on the door. There to greet us was a well dressed lady. She was skinny and had on a red V- neck sweater and black leather pants. Her hair was short, wiry, and brunette. She looked nice.

"Hello there darlings; you finally arrived!" Her voice was high pitched. She gave me and my brother a kiss on the cheek. "Bryan dear, the Rimmer's are here." She called from inside her house. She then ran to greet my parents.

Then a tall black haired man dressed in a black tux came out the door. He also looked nice but what I noticed most was his black mustache. "Good day. My name is Bryan. I am assuming you two are Blair and Max Rimmer." He reached to shake our hands. He took a firm grip on my hand and shook it.

"Bryan!" I heard my dad yell from the car.

"David! Good to see you!" Bryan yelled and ran to greet to my father.

I stared blankly at the inside of the house from the door way. My eyes widened at the sight of the accessories inside of the house, until I saw someone blocking my view. I looked up and saw a girl glaring at me.

"H-hi" I said standing in a straight posture. "My name is Blair, you must be Cyndell." I tried to speak clearly but it felt like there was a knot in my throat.

"Yeah that's my name. Are you the new kid who's going to be moving into the cottage house?" She had some attitude in her tone of voice. She said giving me a look over. Once she saw my Keds sneakers she wrinkled her nose and then faced me.

"Yeah" I felt someone tug my shirt. "Oh, and this is my younger brother, Max." I said. Max gave Cyndell a devious smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Eww, Get away from me!" Cyndell shrieked. Max hid behind me and started giggling.

"Excuse him. He's just 12 years old. He's still immature." I said grinning. Max was about to make a come back but Cyndell rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. Somehow I think me and Cyndell got off on the wrong foot.

After a few hours of unpacking and re-decorating, I asked my parents if I can take a walk around town. I started off near a few stores, they had great clothes but I didn't bring any money with me so I was just window shopping. I think I went farther then I expected because I reached some railroad tracks. I jumped over the tracks and continued walking. The stores and houses around this part of town weren't as nice as it was in the part where I was going to stay at. There was a sign where it said 'North Side'' I continued walking until I found myself at a gas station.

"You need help?" a boy about my age asked me. He was really handsome. He looked like a movie star in some sort of way. I felt my face turn red.

"No" I said quickly. I looked at the time; it was getting late. I turned around to walk back, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you lost?" the same boy who asked if I needed help asked me again.

"I just need to get back to my home in the south side of town." I said ignorantly. He gave me a surprised look and then stared at the ground and then to my face.

"You're a Soc. No wonder." He said and then walked back to the gas station. I was confused but didn't bother to saw sorry for how I sounded, I just wanted to go back home.


	2. Dial L For Loser

**_Hey! Thanks for the reveiws! Here's Chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: Outsiders...not mine. Blair and Co...ding ding ding yes, that's mine!_**

**Dial 'L' For Loser**

Morning came and I awoke in my new bed. The guesthouse was big, but not as big as the Moroz's house. I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I wore my frilly white mini skirt and my baby blue belly top. Then I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I found a note on the kitchen table. It read as said:

_Sweetie, _

_Your father, Max, and I went to the grocery store. We'll be back in a few. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

I put the note back down and went to look inside the fridge. There was nothing in there except a box of baking soda. I heard my stomach rumble; I held my stomach hoping the rumbling would go away. I looked in the freezer, hoping to find some ice cream to calm my appetite down. Nothing was there. I checked the cabinets and drawers, and nothing was there either. I thought I was going to die of hunger. Then I felt a bony hand on my shoulder. It was Cyndell's mom.

"Blair honey, your mother told me she was going out to buy food. That's when I realized, there must be nothing to eat in here. Would you like to have breakfast at my house?" Mrs. Moroz asked.

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Moroz." I said politely.

"No, no, please call me Jennifer."

"Oh, alright"

I followed Jennifer to her house. The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. She served me pancakes and eggs. I ate it all, and my stomach seemed satisfied. As I got up to put my plate in the sink, I was encountered with Cyndell.

"Good Morning" I said cheerfully. Maybe if I acted nicer to her, she'll start to like me.

She ignored me until I saw Jennifer mouth out 'say hi' I felt my face get red. Before Cyndell could turn around I left the room. I felt like a total loser; I wanted to get out of her house. I left through the back door and walked down the side walk. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I went out to get some fresh air. I walked until I reached the railroad tracks. I just remembered about that boy I encountered back in the 'North Side' of town. I didn't want to encounter him again, but I did want to see him. I hopped across the tracks. I was a block away from the gas station, and I did see him. He was working on a car with another guy. The other boy had the same uniform, so he must work there too. I moved a little closer, until I was hiding behind a car, but once I touched the car the alarm went on. I covered my ears and my eyes closed shut; the alarm was so damn loud. I tried to back away, until I accidentally backed up onto someone. I turned around to find a tall guy wearing a leather jacket and jeans. His hair was so blond it looked white. He gave me goose bumps when I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Were you trying to break into my car?" He said.

"Uh no, I was just walking by and I guess I touched it or something. I didn't mean to—" I was talking pretty loud, so he quieted me down by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Alright, alright, I believe you." He said softly. He took his hands off and checked me out from head to toe. "What's your name?"

He looked like a tough hood so I didn't bother to hesitate. I tried to keep my cool. "Blair"

"Buh-laire; I like that name." He gave me a devious smile. "Hey Blair, would you mind coming with me to the DX, right over there?" He asked. I was guessing the 'DX' was the gas station, since he was pointing that way.

"I don't wanna hang out with you. Aren't you like offended or something since I'm a umm what it's called… Umm a Sock?"

"Soc" he corrected.

"Right, right" I said. My face turned red.

"I truly don't care. Come with me." He looked into my big brown eyes. I knew he was setting a trap so I can just go with him. I fell for it.

I sighed heavily and smiled. "Fine"

We started walking down the street, he walked pretty fast but I kept up with him. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked but I was interrupted.

"Dally, who's your friend?" the boy with jet black hair who was working on the car yelled.

"Her name is Blair. I just met her." Dally, I'm guessing his name was, said.

I looked at the kid who I met before and he didn't seem to happy that I was hanging out with Dally.

"She's a Soc, Dal. You do know that, right?" The move-star looking boy said.

"Yeah, I know. She's cool, don't sweat it." Dally said sitting on top of another car's hood. Dally really didn't care if I was a Soc person or not. He's making me feel more comfortable in the 'North Side' then the other kid did.

"He's Soda" Dally said pointing towards the movie-star looking boy. "And that's Steve" He pointed to the jet black haired dude.

Steve smiled at me, but Soda just ignored me. Well, he isn't going to screw up my day, I mean I hate what other people think about me, but he won't. But he did. I looked at the clock at the store; it was 1:00.

"I gotta get going." I said looking at Dally.

"Let me walk you home." He said flicking out his lighter. He lit a cigarette and blew a small smoke ring.

"Umm sure, but hurry up. I'm not supposed to be late." I said. He smiled at me and jumped off the car. I said good-bye to Steve and Soda. Steve waved good-bye, but Soda just continued working on the car. As we came across the sign of the 'Moroz Estate' I sighed a breath of relief. While passing by the streets of the 'South Side' of town, the people, mostly the teens, were giving Dally dirty looks. One boy actually threw a rock at Dal and swore at him. Thankfully, we made it in one piece.

"Well, good-bye." I said while opening the front gate.

"You think you'll be coming down to the 'North Side' more often?" He asked.

It took me about three seconds to answer. "Yeah" I smiled at him and shut the gate behind me. I turned around to see if he was still there. He was. I faced forward and almost bumped into Cyndell.

"Oh hey" I said.

"Is that Dallas Winston?" She said with a big grin on her face.

"I think so. I mean if you are referring to Dally. Most people seem to call him that."

"Dally? Okay, I'll keep a note of that." She seemed too perky. I was getting freaked out. I turned to Dally, to see if he was still there, and he was. He waved at me and I waved back; then he finally left.

"How do you know him?" Cyndell asked.

I knew she wasn't going to let me go back to the guest house without explaining what had happened, so I told her the whole story.

"Alright then, tomorrow you are going to introduce me to Dally." She said finger combing her long blond hair. I didn't want to make her angry so I agreed. That's a bad habit I have to get rid of.

**_Please Review!_**


	3. A Lover And A Fighter

_Okay here's chapter 3! Blair VS Cyndell hahaha_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, darn, but i own everything else. Oh and my good buddy Nicki owns Megan! _

* * *

**A Lover And A Fighter**

**Blair's POV**

Knowing I had a "play-date" with Cyndell made me a bit nervous. She was among the coolest people in the 'South Side' of town. I had to fit in with her so I can fit in with this town. Meeting Dally was my ticket 'IN'. I would hate to be using him though, and I hate that I'm making someone like me for something I am not. But I had no time to think about that! I had to get my outfit ready for tomorrow. I was looking through my closet since 5:00 PM, and now it's was 7:00 PM. My closet looked like it exploded. Clothes were everywhere. I was sitting on the floor trying to look for the perfect outfit. I had to look stunning for Dally, but also cool enough for Cyndell.

At around 10:00 PM I had the perfect outfit. I would have been done early but my mother made me eat dinner, and Max wanted me to play with his new board game he got for his birthday, which was 2 weeks ago.

I picked out my tight Capri's that were ripped on the knee caps, a baby blue halter top, and my black tennis sneakers. This was the best I could get out of my closet. Now I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder if I'm bi-polar. I can change my moods very often. I fell asleep with my radio on. I had the song "Dani California" in my head, because that sogn was the last song I remembered hearing before I knocked out completely. (A/N: I know "Dani California" is a recent song, but I don't care.)

I woke up early that morning. I took a half an hour shower so I can be squeaky clean, I got dressed in my ah-mazing outfit, then I brushed my teeth for like 5 minutes making sure my teeth were sparkly white. After that routine I went outside.

"Hey darlin' where're you going this early?" my mother asked.

"Taking a stroll down the block; be back in a sec." Yeah right! I'm gonna take a stroll down the other side of the tracks. I didn't want to lie to my mother but I know she wouldn't let me go to the other side of town on my own, and I really wanted to see Dally alone, at least before I introduce him to Cyndell. I tried my best to sound casual, and luckily my mom fell for my act.

I hopped across the railroad tracks and walked down to the gas station. While walking to the 'DX' I was singing to "Dani California":

'_She's a lover baby and a fighter _

_Shoulda seen her coming when it got a little brighter _

_With a name like Dani California _

_Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya _

_A little loaded, she was stealin' another breath_

_I love my baby to deeaaattthhh!'_

I stopped singing when I heard yell something from across the street. I noticed I was almost half way down the block of the DX. I turned and saw Soda trying to tell me something. I gave him a puzzling look. He then said something to Steve and ran across the street towards me.

"You looking for Dally, right?" he asked

"How do you know- -"

"He's probably at my house sleeping off a hangover. I saw him there this morning. I doubt he got up yet." Soda said wiping off some sweat out of his face with the back of his hand. "Do you have to tell him something important?"

"Uhh sort of" I was looking down at the ground. I couldn't look up at Soda for some strange reason.

"Here's my address" He said taking out a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and a pen out of the back of his ear. He wrote the address and handed me the paper. He gave me half a smile and went back to the DX. I didn't know what to do; go to see Dally or go home. What if this is a phony address? What if my mom gets suspicious about where I am? But if I didn't see Dallas before Cyndell did I would have no chance of him liking me better then her, or at least having him all for myself for a few minutes. I decided to trust Soda and look for Dally.

I made it to the house. It looked like a decent house, but not as glamorous or as big like the ones back on the 'South Side' of town. I knocked on the door twice and a boy with greenish grayish eyes and brown hair opened the door.

"Hello?" he sounded confused. I would have been too if a stranger came knocking on my door.

"Hi, is Dally here?" I put the piece of paper that Soda gave me in the back pocket of my Capri's before the boy saw it. I was afraid he would think I got his address from some stranger, or something. I have a weird imagination. He gave me a smirk and then told me to come in. He went inside a room and I heard him say:

"Hey Dal, there's a girl looking for ya."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." I heard a drowsy voice say. It was obviously Dally's.

Then the boy stuck his head out of the room and asked, "What's your name?"

"Blair" I said simply

"It's a girl named Blair, Dal."

"Blair!" I heard Dally's voice say it perkier this time and then I heard a loud _thump. _The boy was cracking up that he could barely stand up. Then the boy came out of the room and introduced himself.

"My name is Ponyboy" he said stretching out his arm for a hand shake.

"Well you know my name already." I said shaking his hand firmly. "I like your name though. It's very unique."

"Thanks" he said. Then Dally came walking in with a black t-shirt and jeans. He was rubbing his eyes while he was walking towards me and Ponyboy. Once me and Dallas were face to face he gave me a devious smile.

"Why were you looking for me?" He said it seductively.

"I just wanted to umm say 'hi', oh and to tell you that my friend wants to meet you." I said trying to cover up the part about me wanting to see him.

"A friend, huh, girl or boy?" He asked.

"A girl" I mumbled. He already sounding excited to meet Cyndell and he didn't even see her yet.

"Oh really?" He said looking at the couch behind me and licked his bottom lip. "What time?"

"I don't know. When are you free?"

"I'm free now" He said stretching his arms in the air.

"Alright then, let's go meet my friend then." I said. He smiled and then grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging on a chair. I said bye to Ponyboy and we were off.

"Are you excited about me meeting your friend?" He asked.

Everything inside of me froze. I wanted to say '_No! Are you crazy?' _But all I managed to do was shrug my shoulders. We made it through the 'South Side' of town without anyone even looking at Dally. There weren't many people out this early.

When we made it to Cyndell's house I knocked on her door. She came out in a blue mini dress, black high heels, and her hair was curled up. Her hair was bouncier then mine, that's for sure. She had beautiful black curls and my blond hair was just plain and straight.

"Ehmagod" Cyndell squealed. "Dallas, it's really you!"

"I've seen you before, but where?" He gave a puzzlingly look my way.

"Probably in your dreams." She winked, I rolled my eyes, and then she went inside to grab her black silky sweater. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" Dally said smiling at her. I could tell he was checking her out, and I think he liked what he saw.

While we were walking, I atepped next to Cyndell and whispered, "Where exactly are we going?"

She widened her eyes and looked at me straight in the eyes. She mouthed back 'I thought you knew!' I slapped my forehead and that's what got Dally's attention.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"We're just confused on where to go is all." Cyndell said casually.

"Well while you decide, why don't we introduce Cyndell to Soda and Steve?" Dally said looking at me. I sighed and nodded. We were on our way to the 'DX', and this would be my second time of the day, wow that's pathetic.

Once we got there, there was someone else working at the DX instead of Soda and Steve. It was a girl. She was cleaning the hood a bright red car, and she looked like Jessica Simpson in her music video "These Boots Are Made For Walking" (A/N: Yes, Jessica wasn't even born yet and the song wasn't created either, but this fic has a few twists.) The girl was wearing jean short shorts and was wearing the DX uniform top, but instead of it hanging down, she tied it up and made it a belly shirt. I like her sense of fashion. I wouldn't mind wearing that one day.

"Hey Megan, what's shaking?" Dally asked and slapped the girl's ass. Megan, who I'm guessing the girl's name is, shrieked and then hugged Dally.

It looked like they would need the jaws of life to pry them apart. Cyndell coughed and then Dally let go of Megan.

"Megan, this is Blair and her friend Cyndell." Dally said walking next to me.

"Dally, they're Socs." Megan giggled ridiculously.

"At least I ain't a greaser hoochie." Cyndell fired back. I heard my self gasp. I had a feeling Megan wasn't the type of person who was going to take that.

"What did you just say, you spoiled slut?" Megan approached Cyndell.

"You heard me, whore." Cyndell walked closer to Megan.

"Cyndell, quit it. We didn't come here for problems." I said. I really didn't want a fight over here.

"You better listen to your friend, over there. She knows what she's talking about." Megan said.

Cyndell was going to say something, probably rude, so I interrupted her. "Hey Megan, is it? Where's Soda and Steve?" I asked.

"Inside, they're talking to the boss." Megan said continuing her job of cleaning the car.

"Buh-Laire I think it's time to go. I just remembered I have something to do with my friends." Cyndell said ignorantly.

"Alright go, I'm not your baby sitter." I said.

Megan and Dally chuckled and then Cyndell gave me a 'Pease-i-Beg-Of-You' look.

"Oh yeah I forgot I have to take Max out." I sighed and gave Cyndell a reassuring look. Just then Soda and Steve came out of the store.

"Hey y'all" Steve said. "And who's this?" He said checking out Cyndell.

"This is Cyndell" I said. Cyndell didn't seem to find Steve interesting enough, so she sighed heavily trying to get my attention. I hadn't notice I was staring at Soda. Once he looked at me I felt my face turn red and turned away.

"Yeah, well we got to go." I said.

"You want me to walk you guys back to your house?" Dally offered. Megan's face sank but Cyndell's face lit up.

"No, that's okay. We can make it on our own." I said giving Cyndell a 'face' when she heard what I said. Megan's face lit up.

"Alright bye" Dally said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't feel anything special when he did that. I mean, I thought I would feel all tingly, but nothing happened. Boy, was I disappointed… Cyndell was bold though. She went up to Dally and kissed him on the lips. Megan was about to jump in and pry them apart, but Soda held her back. After Cyndell was done she gave Megan a smirk.

"Whore!" Megan yelled. Cyndell spat on Megan's shoes and walked away. Megan stared at her shoes with her mouth hanging open. My eyes widened, and I heard someone whisper something in my ear.

"You better go. It's going to get ugly here." the voice said. I turned around; it was Soda who was talking to me. I smiled and nodded. He gave me a memorable smile. I think I got a more special feeling from Soda's smile then the kiss Dally gave me. I was confused but happy. I ran to catch up with Cyndell who had the most satisfied grin ever.

* * *

**_Uhh what juat happened! I thought Blair liked Dally? Now it's Soda! Oh god..._**

**_And now! its Megan VS Cyndell! _**

**_well, we'll see what happens next time!_**


	4. Push Me and Then Just Touch Me

**_Alrighty, here's chapter 4! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, but Blair and the people you don't reconize are all mine! LoL And i don't own the songs that are going to be heard in this chap._**

* * *

**Push Me and Then Just Touch Me**

**Blair's POV**

While walking back to The 'Moroz Estate', Cyndell was babbling about me coming with her and her friends shopping the next day. I nodded even though I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. I was confused. I didn't know who I liked anymore. I wasn't going to argue with myself today, I was too preoccupied with Cyndell. If she noticed I wasn't paying attention, she would probably get angry. Once we arrived to the estate I walked towards the guest house when Cyndell wasn't looking. She invited me over to her house, but I felt like being alone. I didn't understand myself; I wanted Cyndell to be my friend, and now that she kind of is, I don't want her to be. I needed to take a nap, I needed my alone time. When I woke up it was around 8 o'clock. I went into the living room to watch scary movies so I can stay awake. I fell asleep on the couch without turning off the TV.

When I woke up the next morning I heard the door open, and I heard Cyndell's irritating voice.

"Good Morning Mrs. Rimmer, is Blair here?" Cyndell spoke politely

"Yes, but I don't think she has woken up yet." My mother replied. I felt someone hover over me, so I kept my eyes shut.

"Oh, alright then, Can you tell her that me and my friends will just meet up with her after we come back from our shopping spree?" I felt the hovering body walk away. It was probably Cyndell.

"Alright dear, I'll be sure to tell her." My mother said.

"Good-Bye Mrs. Rimmer" I heard the door slam shut. I perked my head up when the door slammed.

"Oh honey, Cyndell was just here. I'll go get her." My mother was about to open the door.

"NO!" I yelled. My mother froze and stared at me. "I want to be alone today." I said.

I went into my room and looked out the window. I scanned the whole estate. Everything you could ever think of was in here. When I laid my eyes on the pool, I got my bathing suit out of my suit case; I never got the chance to pack all my clothes in the drawers. I went inside the bathroom to take my morning shower, then I put my baby blue bikini on. I brushed my teeth then grabbed my towel.

"I'm gonna take a dip in the pool, Mom." I shouted before I left.

Once I was outside I felt the sun's rays beaming at my fair skin. I reached the pool area and set my towel on a table. Luckily, there was some tanning lotion on the table. I applied the lotion so that every spot on my body, that didn't have clothing on top of it, was covered in the sticky moisture. I so badly wanted to jump in the pool, but then I found a stereo resting on a chair, I wanted to hear some music so I turned it on and the song 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' came on. I dived in the pool and found an inflatable bed lying around in the water. I went on top of it and I drifted peacefully on the water.

I felt something hit against the water. I looked up and found Dallas on the other side of the gate. Once he saw that I looked at him he waved at me. I didn't know what to do; I felt my body tremble, then when I was going to cross my legs the floaty flipped over. I swam up and got out of the pool. I saw Dally laughing his head off so I smirked and walked his way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with some attitude in my voice.

"I came to see you." He smiled at me.

"Why don't you go back to your broad, Megan" I couldn't believe I just said that. Was I jealous of Megan? Did I really like Dally?

"Me and Megan; we're through. She's my ex, and if you hadn't noticed she's Soda's girl now." Dally said staring at me with his deep blue eyes. I wasn't sure if he was talking the truth, but everything inside of me wanted to believe that he was.

"Yeah, but the way you are with each other, doesn't look like it, and besides, what about Cyndell?"

"I'm sorry I was being so, um, what's the word…" Dally pondered.

"How about 'flirtaous'" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, and Cyndell, she doesn't look like the type of broad I want to be with."

"Yeah, but you and Megan still look like you guys like each other, so I won't butt in." I said walking away.

"Wait!" Dally yelled. "I'm sorry, I want to spend sometime with you. Can I come in?" He said with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine, jump over then" I said giving him a smirk. He smiled and climbed over the 7 foot wall next to the gate. When he landed on the other side I led him to the pool area. I dived into the pool; I thought he was just going to watch me while I swam, but he took off his clothes and all that was left was his boxers. He jumped in the pool and made a big splash. The stereo was bursting with the song 'Satisfaction'.

"Push me, and then just touch me, until I can get my satisfaction!" I sang. Dally was laughing and then I was following with the song

_Push me. _I pushed his shoulder back.

_And then just touch me. _I placed my hand on his chest.

_Until I can get my satisfaction. _Then I bumped my hip onto his.

He started to laugh again. I giggled and then he also followed the song.

_Push me. _He shoved me gently.

_And then just touch me. _He slid his hand down my arm.

_Until I can get my satisfaction. _He came close up to me and kissed me on the lips.

I froze and I could feel my face get red. He stared at me and just smiled. I forced myself to smile. I really was happy, but smiling wasn't my fist reaction. The song didn't even end yet, it's a 6 minute song, and I had to deal with the techno song for another 3 minutes. Neither Dally nor I sang along with the song or followed the song. We were staring at each other, and I could feel us getting closer and closer to each other. I knew where this was gong; I was getting nervous. When he kisses me am I supposed to make our lips meet and then close my eyes, or close my eyes and then make our lips meet? After the fourth time the song repeated 'Push me, and then just touch me, until I get my satisfaction' Dally pressed his lips against mine. Everything happened so fast I had no time to think. He started to kiss my passionately. The song had stopped, and then we stopped kissing when we heard the shrieking of girls.

"Oh my gosh!" One of Cyndell's friends screeched.

"It's Dallas and that new girl." Another of Cyndell's friends said.

"Blair!" Cyndell shouted. "How could you?" Cyndell then ran to her house, with her friends right behind her.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Dally kissing me and Cyndell finding out. I thought I was dreaming, but this was real. I got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around me. Dally then came behind and me and grabbed my waist.

"You wanna dry me off too?" He asked seductively. I smiled and then I shook my head to get back to reality.

"Dally, you got to get out of here. If Cyndell's or my parents find out you're here, they'll have a fit!" I said pushing him towards the gate.

"What about my clothes?" He asked once I closed the gate behind him. I widened my eyes and ran back to the pool area for his clothes. I grabbed it and threw them over the gate.

"You wanna hang out later on tonight?" Dally asked while pulling up his jeans.

"If I'm not in trouble" I sighed.

Dally chuckled and then handed me a piece of paper. "Here, meet me in this address. It's in the 'North Side' of town."

I nodded, "Alright"

"Try coming at around 9, I'll wait for you inside." Dally said.

I nodded again and then when I heard a door squeak I perked my head up. "Get out of here!" I murmured loud enough only for Dally to hear. I ran back to the pool area, and turned off the stereo. I turned around and I still saw Dally waiting there. I made a gesture for him to go away. He waved at me, and I waved back, then luckily he left, before I found out who opened the door. It was my brother, Max.

"I saw you, sissy." Max chuckled. 'Sissy' was a nickname Max had given me. "You kissed that boy in the pool"

"Did mom and dad see?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"They were gonna go outside, but I asked them to check my room 'cause I thought there was a monster under my bed." Max always had my back.

"Thanks bro" I said and gave Max a bear hug. Max struggled to get loose, I giggle and then let go. I ran back inside the guest house and took another shower. When I was done I went to Cyndell's house. I met up with Cyndell's mom first. She led me to Cyndell's room.

"Excuse me Jennifer, are Cyndell's friends still here?" I asked while walking up the stairs.

"No, they said they all had to go, which is strange because they always stay here longer." I knew why Cyndell wanted to be alone, that's why I needed to talk to her. Once I reached Cyndell's bedroom door her mom walked back down the stairs.

I knocked on the door twice, and when no one answered I opened the door and found Cyndell sobbing on her pillow.

"Cyndell? It's me Blair." I said softly. Cyndell didn't move. Her whole body was trembling though. I felt bad for what I did, she really liked Dally.

"Cyndell I need to talk to you." I said putting my hand on her arm.

"Get away from me, you boyfriend stealer." She growled.

"What?" I couldn't control my anger. "One, he isn't your boyfriend. Two, he doesn't like, and three…" I was about to finish but was interrupted by Cyndell's loud gasp.

"He doesn't like me?" she asked.

'As a friend, yeah, I guess so, but nothing more." I said. Cyndell stared at me with her big amber eyes.

"Seriously?" Cyndell looked down at her bed. "No guy ever said he just liked me as a friend before he went on a date with me."

I felt like slapping more forehead and laughing but me and Cyndell were actually getting along, so stayed shut.

"Dally asked me to hang out with him tonight at 9." I said trying to break the silence.

"Really!" Cyndell had a smile on her face again. "You so need a fashion make over."

"I could find some clothes in my closet." I said.

"Buh-Laire, I've seen you're clothes. If you want to fit in with the greasers in the 'North Side' you need my help." Cyndell was actually helping me out. She led me to her closet, and boy, that some closet she has. It was a walk-in-closet, but it felt like a separate room.

Cyndell picked out my "greaser clothes" and laid them on the bed. It was jean short shorts, a black short hoodie, and black heel ankle boots.

"Where's the rest of it?" I sounded so dumbfounded.

"You're so funny Blair." Cyndell said sweeping her hair from one shoulder to the other. "You should wear a black bra with this outfit."

I picked up the clothes and nodded.

"Go, hurry up, you have to take a shower and then get dressed and then come back here so I can do your make-up." Cyndell said giving me a smile. I walked out of her house. Finally she was on my side. After I did what she wanted me to do, I walked back into her room.

"Alright let's get you ready." Cyndell jumped off her bed. There were eye liners, lip gloss, foundation, mascara, eye shadow, and different types of lip sticks on her desk. She also had out a straightener and a curler.

After about two hours, my face was covered in a whole bunch of muck and my hair was curly and bouncy. I liked my hair but everything else made me feel different. It was 9: 25PM, Cyndell told me to be fashionably late. After Cyndell told my parents that we were going to go out with a couple of friends we jumped in Cyndell's Range Rover and her chauffeur drove us to the address Dally written down on the piece of paper. Cyndell sprayed me with a sweet smelling perfume and I glossed my lips again. When we arrived at the address, I read the sign on the building. It said 'The Nightly Double' Cyndell wished me luck and shoved me out the door.

"Hold on there speedy." Cyndell shouted from the door. She grabbed my hand and placed something on my palm and then closed my hand so it made a fist. I opened my fist and saw the packet of condoms she given me. My face turned red and I smirked at her.

"Cyndell!" I screeched, and then started giggling.

"I heard about Dallas Winston. Keep those just in case. I'll pick you up at 12AM, that's our time limit." I nodded. I walked up the steps of the Nightly Double and opened the door…

* * *

**_The song 'Satisfaction' was in here, because i was listening to it while writing this chap, LoL! Anyways, atleast Cyndell and Blair are getting along now. Oh and i hope you got your 'Dally Romance' scene babygurl33! LoL_**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Accidents Happen

**_Disclaimer: I own nothingexceptforBlair, Cyndell, and Jakub..._**

* * *

**Accidents Happen**

**BLAIR'S POV**

As I walked into the Nightly Double I went towards the bar. I sat down on the stool and scanned the room. I was searching for Dally, but there was no sign of him. I saw other cute guys though. Most of the greaser girls were dressed like me. Cyndell really knew her 'greaser' style.

"You want a drink?" The bar tender asked. The guy tending the bar was about my age. He had brunette colored hair and hazel eyes. He had fair skin and was about Dally's height.

"No thanks" I said gazing at him with deep admiration.

"What's your name?" He asked giving me the sweetest smile I ever saw.

"Blair, and yours?"

"Jakub" He said while cleaning a glass cup. I looked around the place and still no sign of Dally.

"Are you looking for someone?" Jakub asked as he stacked the cups away.

"A guy, you may know him. Dallas Winston" Jakub dropped one of the glass cups in shock. He quickly swept up the mess and then turned to me.

"You're on a date with Dallas Winston?" Jakub asked.

"Yeah, sort of" I said titling my head slightly and giving him a puzzlingly stare. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just didn't think that a pretty and sweet person like you would go out with that greasy hood." Jakub said as he continued cleaning the glass cups.

When I was about to respond I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I got a little jumpy and then swerved around. It was Dallas.

"Hey Blair" Dally said coolly "Did I scare you?"

"Sort of"

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Dally said as he tugged on my arm. I had no choice but to follow him. I turned towards Jakub and gave him a smile. He saluted me and then continued his work. I was sent through the crowds of people and by then I didn't even have a glimpse of Jakub.

Dally led me up the stairs and into a room. I scanned the room and wrinkled my forehead.

"I'll be right back, make your self comfortable." Dally said and walked into the bathroom.

I was getting chills down my spine. I had a feeling where this was going. When Dally came out he smiled at me and the next thing I know our lips were pressed against each others. Everything was happening so fast. He led me to the bed and he started taking off his clothes. This didn't feel right; I had to put a stop to this. So I put my hand in the air, signaling to stop.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked.

"This doesn't feel right, Dal." I said as I sat up on the bed. I looked at him; he looked at me back with pleading eyes. It was like he was saying 'pretend-you-didn't-say-that-and-let's-continue-where-we-left-off'.

I couldn't handle being with him anymore, so I left the room hurriedly and ran down stairs. I wasn't crying but my eyes were getting watery. Before I reached the door I bumped into someone; thank god it was only Jakub.

"What happened?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. He was examining my face. "Did Dally do this to you?" Jakub said searching the room as if he was going to beat up Dally.

"He was going to make a homerun, but I stopped him. It didn't feel right." I said in between a few sniffles.

Jakub stared at me with his hazel eyes and I could feel our faces getting closer and closer. Then by the time I got to react I was kissing him. At first it was an innocent kiss, but then something about him made it seem all right. So it was leveling up, we were making out near the bar stand.

"You wanna go somewhere private?" He asked breathing heavily. I could barely catch my breath so instead of talking I nodded. He led me outside and into what seemed like his car. It was a nice car too, not like the crummy cars you usually see greasers riding in.

We started to make out again and then he started taking his clothes off just like Dally did, but this time everything seemd okay. At around 12:15 AM Jakub and I accomplished 'the deed'. I put my clothes back on when I saw Cyndell's car drive up around the parking lot. I kissed Jakub good-night, and if I hadn't pushed away we probably would've done 'it' again, but I _had _to go.

As I got in Cyndell's car, I told her all about what had happened. All she would respond with was with gasps or 'Are you serious'. Jakub had been the right one for me, and I'm glad I gave it to the right person. I put my hand in my pockets, and that's when I remembered I didn't give Jakub a condom, and I know he didn't put one on.

_Oh well maybe nothing will happen..._


	6. A Time For Farewells

**A Time For Farewells**

**BLAIR'S POV**

Three months had passed since the day at the Nightly Double. Jakub and I were a couple, and what I found out was that Jakub was actually a Soc. I hadn't encountered Dally or any other greaser for that matter. I never passed by to the _DX_, and I never stopped by the Nightly Double unless I was with Jakub, and I still never saw Dally.

I had an appointment with my doctor this afternoon. I had been having mood swings and throwing up a lot. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. So when I went to the doctor, they informed me that I was pregnant. My eyes were wide open, and my mouth hung out. I only did 'it' once! And it was with Jakub too.

I told Jakub the news, obviously the kid was going to be his. He was excited and cheery about the unexpected news. He told me he would never leave my side. When I told my parents the news they weren't as excited. They kicked me out of the house, so I had to stay with Jakub.

I never thought they would actually abandon me in this situation, but they probably expected me to be crawling back to them. But that wasn't going to happen. Jakub and I decided to move away and start fresh in a new town. We packed our things and were ready to leave. We drove pass the 'Greaser Territory'. We saw no sign of Dallas which was good. That was, until we unfortunately passed by the _DX. _We saw Dally sitting on a chair. Megan, Soda, and Steve were far away from him.

"Jakub, I want to go speak to him." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah" So I got out of the car and walked towards him. He didn't notice I was there until I was about a 2 feet away from him.

"Hey Dal" I said innocently.

He lifted his head and then let it fall back down.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm leaving town. I wanted to say good-bye to you because you mean something to me…_in a weird way_." I mumbled the last part.

Dally rose his head up and again, and stared at me. "Good luck with your life" was all he said.

I sighed and said good-bye to him; I was walking back until I heard him yell something at me.

"Come visit me some time; I wouldn't mind seeing the baby once in a while." Dally said. I grinned and went back to the car.

**_THE END :3_**


End file.
